Kid Icarus: The Perfect Gift
by Angel of Nerdiness
Summary: Pit and Viridi spend their first Christmas together as a couple. And they get everything they wanted :3 Just a little fluff for the holidays. (Contains Pit-idi)


**A/N: Merry Christmas! Er...week of Christmas, that is. This month was a roller coaster for me so I couldn't get many more of my other ideas on paper which upsets me. But I did have this little Pit-idi tale saved on my computer for a whole year. I did want to post this on Christmas Eve but I feel like everyone will be more occupied with the holiday than my silly little stories. Hey look, I'm rambling...**

 **Enjoy!**

"Will there be anything else you two will need, Mistress?"

"No, I don't think so, thanks, Arlon." The calm voice of The Goddess of Nature replied to her commander as she nuzzled into her blanket, keeping warm in her den on this cold winter night.

"Are you sure? No refreshments? Spare pillows for you? Perhaps put more logs in the fire for heat?"

"We'll be fine, Arlon." Viridi said raising a hand and motioning Arlon to calm down. "If we need you, I'll call."

The purple skinned man lowered his head in a sophisticated manner. "Yes, Mistress Viridi." He then turned around and walked out of the room slowly; his long, shined boots making small clicks as he went down the freshly cleaned floors.

When the young Goddess was finally alone, she slumped back against her chair, pulling the blanket she had closer, engulfing herself in a world of warm fluff. She turned and stared into the fire crackling away in the grand fireplace; flames of light swirling and twisting in the air, spreading their warmth through the room, warmth Viridi was grateful for.

Ever since her yearly winter sickness kicked in, she's been getting worse and worse, as did the weather, not helping at all. It took a lot of work to keep Viridi warm in these conditions, much to her annoyance. Not to say she didn't like the warmth, far from it, beats feeling like a big piece of ice in her mind.

But as the Goddess sat there, watching the fire, her condition was in the back of her mind, almost completely forgotten. Instead, her mind was buzzing with excitement and anticipation. The reason she was waiting in the cozy section of her temple rather than sleeping in bed was that it was Christmas Eve, her first Christmas Eve with Pit.

She knew that in the last few months, her and Pit's relationship had grown exponentially. Ever since her illness came to light, the savior of sky world happily volunteered to help his Goddess girlfriend through her tough time. After that, Pit practically lived at the temple for a few months, coming over, staying over, waiting hand and foot…all for her. Viridi always knew Pit was a saint at heart, but having him sacrifice his time to help someone he was fighting in a war only a year and a half ago; it felt..special to her, and what better time to repay him than tonight?

"Mistress." Arlon's voice interrupted her thoughts and drew her eyes from the fire.

"Master Pit is here." The lean commander moved aside, revealing a young angel with the brightest smile on his face. "Hey, Viridi."

The ill Goddess' pale skin blushed red. "Hey Pit, come in."

As Pit walked in, Viridi motioned Arlon away again; sending him back to his regular duties.

"First of all, how about a Christmas hug, huh?" Pit said walking beside The Goddess opening his arms wide. Viridi blushed deeply before leaning upward, accepting her friends hug. Surprisingly, Pit felt kinda cold; perhaps he flew here? Then again, Pit always wore either short-sleeve or sleeveless shirts under his tunic, so it's not surprising.

"You feel colder than me right now." She said as they ended their embrace. A look of embarrassment came over Pit's face as he lifted his arm over his head.

"Yeah, well it certainly was a chilly ride over here. Heck, it even started to snow a bit from what I saw."

Pit's statement made Viridi turn to the nearest window with a look of concern; knowing fully well that snowfall might leave her in worse condition than she was now. She always wondered why something she thought was so pretty can actually harm her as much as it does. But right now, she shouldn't worry; Pit's here, and Arlon and Phosphora are always there to help as well; she was in safe hands if anything were to happen.

As Viridi turned her eyes back to her friend, assuring herself nothing will go wrong; she noticed Pit was fiddling with a small box…a wrapped box she didn't notice before. "That's my gift. That's my gift!" The Goddess' face went red as she tried not to squeal with excitement.

Pit merely chuckled at his friends reaction to him pulling out the gift. "I'm glad you're excited, I did try to make you a perfect gift."

"You made it?" Viridi asked.

"Sure did." The angel replied holding up the box more, allowing it's golden ribbon and bow to sparkle against the light of the fireplace. "I did have a bit of help, but for the most part, all me."

Despite her ill condition, Viridi seemed so full of energy she could lap her temple at top speed. She really wanted to open it now knowing Pit didn't simply buy her something, but made her something, showing a great amount of care put in all for her.

"Can I open it now? Please!" She said sitting up slightly, reaching for it like a child reaching for a cookie. Her companion laughed.

"Of course. Merry Christmas, Viridi." Pit said handing her the box.

"Thanks, Pit." She replied happily, removing the bow and opening the box, and what was inside…left her awestruck. It was a necklace. A custom made necklace, laced with little charms and designs. As she picked it up, lifting it from the box, she saw Angel wings, flowers, leaves, a bow and arrow, and numerous little gems as well. She quickly took note of the charm in the center, it was a golden heart, and on it was picture of herself and Pit, hugging in a garden, flowers, leaves and blue skies around them. Viridi's face went as red as her dress now.

"Oh my god." She whispered. "I…I love it."

"There's more." Pit said, lightly turning the heart shaped frame of the necklace over, he revealed the words "My Angel" ingrained on the back. Viridi could only put her hands to her mouth and squeak in pure glee as happy tears welled in her eyes.

Blushing right along with the Goddess, Pit slowly took the necklace into his hands and held it to put around Viridi's neck. The Goddess of Nature happily allowed her friend to place the necklace around her neck.

"Pit." Viridi finally managed to say between happy sobs, sniffles, and coughs. "Thank you so much."

"Only the best for my angel." Pit replied happily, winking. Viridi couldn't look him in the face, playfully slapping his knee. "Stop! Your killing me with kindness!"

The two laughed for the next few minutes, Viridi wiping away her happy tears. "Gosh, I only hope you love what I got you." The Goddess said as she leaned behind her seat (causing some slight pain for her) as she carefully pulled up a decorative bag.

"Woah, big bag. What is it?" Pit said taking it from his friends small, pale hands and shaking the bag slightly to his ear.

"Oh, just open it, Pitty."

Pit smirked before digging through the tissue paper before a bright light blinded him slightly, sending him a back and causing a small gasp of surprise from the angel.

Recovering, Pit reached in and pulled out a great big orb of white light.

"Woah." Pit said in astonishment. "It's bright, but very pretty. What is it?"

"It's called the flight orb." Viridi said lightly, pressing her hand on the orb. "It allows whoever uses it to fly for 24 hours, without any kind of aid."

Pit's jaw dropped, his eyes sparkled in amazement, he actually started to shake a little.

"F-Flight orb….it lets me f-f-f-f-fly?" Pit stuttered trying not to drop the orb from his shaking hands.

"Yup. It's the one wish you wanted, and I granted it." Viridi said looking into Pit's now watery eyes. "I mean, it took a lot of time and power, but…I knew you'd love it, and after everything that's happened these last few months, I wanted to thank you."

Pit was at a complete loss for words, this gift, this orb, is the best thing he ever got; and it was from Viridi. He could barely comprehend that a woman who he was quested to defeating some time back had just gave him the greatest gift he's ever received. His emotions got the better of him as he quickly put the orb down and practically leaped himself around Viridi, engulfing her in a hug of pure joy as he sobbed tears of joy.

"Thank you. Thank you so much, Viridi!" He sobbed loudly. Viridi couldn't hold back any tears either, as she cried silent tears of joy.

"Your welcome Pit, you deserve it." Viridi began as the two ended their hug and now were simply staring at each other with tear stained faces. "You deserve so much for all you've done, you saved the world countless times, kept the heavens' light from fading, and most importantly…for being the best… the best…." Viridi took a second to wipe more tears and let out a sniffle or two. " For being the best boyfriend a Goddess could have."

Pit said nothing, and just replied with a smile of pure and utter joy, tears still going down his face and his heart beating fast with utter passion and happiness running through him.

"Viridi….oh, I love you Viridi." The Goddess of nature could barely react as she was wrapped into a kiss from Pit. She groaned in utter delight as she returned the passion through her own lips.

Minutes upon sweet minutes of contact between the two finally came to an end when each of them needed a breath. Now, Viridi's little sickness was completely behind her, erased from her mind this one moment, replaced with that phrase Pit just said. She thought she'd never hear that phrase ever be said to her with so much meaning. Pit loved her, he really LOVED her, with all his heart she was assured. Her own heart was now beating to burst with this feeling, the same feeling of love.

"I…I-I love you too, Pit. I love you too."

The two simply stared at each other until Pit moved his red, teary eyes to the window to see…snow.

"It's snowing." The angel said, right before fully realizing what that meant, for Viridi. "it's snowing." Pit repeated in a grimmer tone, looking down at the Goddess. "Are you okay?"

Viridi didn't reply, she simply rose to her feet and slowly limped over to Pit, dragging her blanket with her as she plopped next to Pit in his chair, covering them both in the warm blanket before she placed her hands on his chest. "I'm more than okay when I'm with you, Pit." She said, snuggling against him. "And I always will be."

Pit leaned his head against her sweet, blonde hair and shut his eyes as they enjoyed being together, being in love. together As they fell asleep side by side, they each thought this was the true perfect gift: falling in love on Christmas Eve.

 **A/N: Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! (And fingers crossed this nerdy angel (me, not Pit) will finally receive some wings :3)**


End file.
